Information processing devices exist that include a switch provided inside a case and an operation button that presses down the switch (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H11-053972).
Note that in an information processing device in which a switch is fixed to a base member provided inside a case, it is envisaged that operation buttons would be assembled to the base member. In such cases, for example, the operation buttons are fixed to the base member by inserting claws provided to the operation buttons into attachment holes formed in the base member. The operation button is positioned with respect to the base member by inserting positioning pins of the operation buttons into positioning holes of the base member.